A Shoulder To Cry On
by thirtymiles
Summary: Sara and Nick are sent out of Las Vegas for a case. My favourite CSI couple... SNICKERS! and a little hint of YoBling.
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1

"I'm telling you man, Spider Man 3 sucks," Greg said, trying to get Nick to change his mind on seeing it.

"The previews look so good though," Nick replied, turning the corner into the break room where Catherine and Warrick sat watching the wanna-be tv.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Warrick asked, knowing that Greg and Nick never get through a day without ticking each other off.

Greg smiled- were they really that predictable, "Rick, tell Nick that Spidey 3 sucks."

"No," Nick wasn't going to loose the movie-argument without a fight, "You just don't like it, Greg, because Mary-Jane isn't single in it."

Greg let out a good natured laugh, "Not that that isn't true, Mary-Jane should be mine, but the writing's just plain horrible."

Nick rolled his eyes. Greg's crushes always changed. His last crush was on Jessica Simpson, which happened shortly after watching 'Dukes Of Hazard'. But there was always that one crush Nick was actually happy about when Greg gave up. Mostly because he didn't want Greg to have a crush on his future wife.

Warrick smiled at the two CSIs. It wasn't anything new. Greg and Nick loved to get on each other's nerves; just like two brothers. Picking stupid, pointless fights just to create some excitement. But he always hoped they'd never have to argue about a certain woman they both seemed to have a thing for. Hopefully one of them have given up. Of course, Warrick already knew who would win. Not that he was planning on bring that topic up.

"I have to agree with Greggo on this one, Nick. I defiantly liked the first two better." Warrick said, getting an evil glare from Nick and a satisfied smile from Greg.

"See," Greg said, a smile of victory plastered across his face.

Catherine finally tore her eyes away from the small tv and decided to get involved in the heated argument.

"I actually like the third one best," Catherine said, "good plot." She smiled over at Warrick, remembering the evening they went together to see it. It wasn't anything special. They both had the night off and both really wanted to see it. Nothing more then a movie with a very close friend. Of course, Catherine was still trying to convince herself of that.

Warrick nodded. The plot was good, not that he was actually paying attention to it with Catherine sitting so close beside him. The smell of her perfume, her bouncy strawberry-blond hair, the softness of her arm, which was touching his throughout the whole movie. Yes, he's a married man, but even married men can still fantasize. Right?  
"All I'm saying man is don't waste your money on it. I heard Rush Hour 3's coming out! Are we going to see that together?" Greg asked, referring to the whole team. When Rush Hour 1 and 2 came out the whole team went out and saw it. Greg had to practically push them into the theater, but he did eventually get them all in.

"Yeah, sure man," Nick said, patting Greg on the shoulder and walking out of the break room. Not that he didn't mind going to the movies with the whole team, he's just always wanted to go with one of them on them in particular. He could never really find the words to ask her though. Of course, he's planned a couple scenarios in his mind, but he always found something wrong with each one. She might think they're just going as friends, maybe she'd notice he was actually asking her out, but she didn't have the same feelings back, or maybe she was already seeing someone. Either way, he decided to just be happy that he can sit beside her when they go on their little group dates. At least then he wouldn't creep her out.

It was only the beginning of shift and he was already losing focus on why he was here– to solve crimes. Not to fantasize about his lovely co-worker. Wondering what perfume she's wearing today, the colour of her sparkling eyes, the way she has her hair... he was already losing it!

But lately he's been forced to fantasize about her more because he never seemed to have cases with her anymore. At first it didn't bother him; he wouldn't get distracted by her gorgeous eyes and enchanting smile. But now it was a hold different story. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Wondering where she is, if she's ok, if she's smiling or crying; knowing he wasn't there to help her, know if she was attacked, he wouldn't be there to save her. Before his attraction to her was pretty much physical. He got turned on every time she wore a low-cut shirt or moved her hips, causing his eyes to literally pop out of their sockets. But now it was different. Not that he didn't think she was pretty; he thought she was the most drop-dead prettiest girl in the world, but something changed. He wasn't sure if it was from his horrifying experience underground or just maturity kicking in, but either way, he knew that his attraction to her was becoming more then your usual crush.

She seemed to always be the one to make him laugh when times were hard, she was always there to tell him when he needed to cool down and focus on the case; she was his sunshine. Whenever he starred at her, instead of picturing her with little to no clothes on, he started to picture her in a white dress, long vale, flowers in hand, heading down the aisle to his awaiting arm.

In the past years, he tried to convince himself that his attraction to her was another one of those high school crushes. He dated different woman, trying to prove to himself that his crush was nothing. The only thing he proved was that she was the one; she was his. Now telling her that was a completely different story. Why was loving Sara Sidle so complicated?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Grissom and Sara walked briskly into the silent break room. Coffee in hand, they sat downat the table were Greg sat, flipping through the latest 'Life & Style' magazine, only stopping on pictures of his newest crush- Jennifer Aniston.  
"Assignments" Grissom said, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at him. Grissom took that as a good sign and carried on, "Greg- 419 in Hendersen. Dead teen. You're going solo. K?"

"Good with me," Greg replied, grabbing the paper from Grissom's hand and giving the rest of the team a smug look, know full well that they all love working solo, before existing the room.

"Catherine and Warrick," Grissom said, looking at the comfy pair on the couch with a smiles, "double homicide. Two strippers found dead in their lounge place. Dollz Strip Club. Vega's there waiting for you."

Warrick stood up and extended his hand to Catherine, who accepted it and was pulled up. They walked over to Grissom and grabbed to sheet of paper from his hand. Without a word, the pair walked out of the break room and toward Warrick's SUV.

"So," Sara said with a smile, "what do I have?"

"You want solo." Grissom stated, knowing Sara loves working alone on cases.

"I don't care," Sara said, still hoping to get her solo.

Grissom smiled. "I would give it to you but they're asking for me. There's bugs; I love bugs."

Sara nodded. Grissom did love his bugs, "So... what do I have?"

"419 in Tonopha. Couple hour drive. Teen girl murdered. No witnesses. Not sure who you detective is." Grissom replied, giving Sara the paper, "you and Nick are working together."

Sara's face lite up. Not that she didn't like working with her other co-workers; she did, but she always got excited when she got to work with Nick. They seemed to have this chemistry when they were together. He always made her laugh and made everything feel like it'll be ok.

"Oh and Sar," Grissom said, stopping Sara before she could go find Nick, "Tonopha is pretty far away. You and Nick might have to find a hotel or something to stay in while you're working there."

Sara nodded. No sense driving back and forth when you could just stay there, "Ok, I'll tell Nick. See you later."

"Bye Sar," Grissom said with a smile. He couldn't help but wish he could of given Nick the solo so he could go with Sara. He always had an attraction to Sara and noticed Nick seemed to have that look in his eyes whenever he stared at Sara. Grissom would never admit it, but he'd purposely given Sara and Nick different cases, hoping no one has noticed his attempt of keeping Nick at a distance, knowing full well that if he didn't watch it, he wouldn't stand a chance with Sara.  
_Nick,_ Grissom thought,_You lucky bastard._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
----------

Nick sat in the locker room, once again, fighting the emotions tunning through his body. The only thing he wanted to do right now was go home and sulk in the comforts of his own home. Of course he also wouldn''t mind having a little fun in the back of his car with the lady that seemed to be on his mind 24-7, but he figured that wouldn''t be an option.

Why was this affecting him so much? He used to get out a lot, but ever since his I-love-Sara discovery, he seemed to be home a lot more. Mostly trying to work up the courage to ask her out, another part hoping she''d phone again. A couple years again, they actually did go out together. They had an amazing time, never going past best friends hanging out. But he couldn''t help but feel weak in the knees when Sara''s hands raced up his chest and around his neck as he brought her closer for a slow song. Man was he pathetic.

As Nick sunk farther and farther into depression, Sara peered into the room, literally lightening up the dark space and making Nick''s face shine.

""Hey,"" Sara smiled, showing the gap tooth smile that made Nick''s heart melt every time she allowed it through.

""Hey,"" Nick said, trying to hide the fact that he was drowning in her eyes.

""Ready for a road trip?"" Sara asked, moving toward her locker, which was right beside Nick''s.

""What?"" Nick asked, oblivious to the fact that they were working together.

Sara smiled. Nick was cute when he was confused, ""We''re going to Tonopha. Teen girl murdered. It''s a while away so Grissom suggested we stay in a hotel or something.""

Nick face suddenly came to life. He, Nick Stokes, was going to share a hotel room with Sara Sidle? Well, maybe not sharing a room at first... but that could always change. As long as he was working with Sara, alone, it was good with him.

Nick turned and smiled at Sara, mischief hindering at the ends of his smirk, ""Well, I''ll help your stay there be enjoyable.""

Sara let out a light laugh, ""Planning on investigation me?""

Nick let his eyes wonder all over her body. How he wish he could, ""If you allow me access.""

Sara smiled. Nick had to fight the temptation to jump on her right now and show her how a real CSI works, but decided they''re flirty banter was enough for now.

Sara stood up, ""I''ll see you in half an hour, Stokes. Come pick me up. I''ll be waiting with my stuff.""  
Nick smiled, ""It''s a date.""

Sara gave an evil glare back at him over her shoulder knowing they never worked on Nick Stokes, ""See you soon...""

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Within the next thirty minutes, Nick was heading over to Sara''s house. He couldn''t help but smile when he saw Sara pulling a suitcase the size of the back seat out of the apartment building doors.

Nick stepped out of the Tahoe and headed toward Sara to give her a hand with the body bag she seemed to be carrying. Sara willingly gave the privilege of hauling it the rest of the way to the vehicle. 

""Goodness, Sara, what the hell do you have in here?"" Nick asked as he started to pull the bag.

""You know... clothes, shoes, make-up, books."" Sara replied, showing a hint of embarrassment.

""Damn,"" Nick said, finally getting to the Tahoe, ""we''re not moving there.""

Sara smiled, ""I know. But you don''t know how long we''re going to be there. Better safe then sorry, right?""

Nick nodded, not really able to speak as he lifted the suitcase into the back of the car. He finally placed the bag in the back, ""Man, Sar, you should be happy I''m so strong and manly."" Nick fashed a smile at Sara.

Sara let out a chuckle, ""Yes, I''ve very lucky I have such a strong man,"" Sara said, bringing her hands up Nick''s arms and touching his rock hard muscles, ""very lucky.""

Nick''s eyes practically rolled to the back of his head from Sara''s soft touch. As his body started to heat up and his muscles clench, Sara removed her hand, completely unaware that her single, meaningless touch was sending Nick to cloud 9.

""So, how far away is Tonopha?"" Sara asked, heading around to the front of the car.

Nick blinked his eyes and shook his head, bringing himself back from his current Sara-fantasy, ""Um, I''m not really sure four-five hours? Not even? I''ve never been there.""

Sara nodded her head as she stepped into the passenger seat of Nick''s Tahoe. Nick quickly followed as he closed the back door and headed to the driver''s side. How was he going to restrain himself from her? He was already getting worked up by the anticipation of it all. Well, at least having fun in the back wasn''t a temptation anymore, seeing as there was no more room back there.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Within the first hour of their drive, Sara started to fade out, eventually falling into a deep sleep. It was hard for Nick to keep his eyes on the road with a sleeping Sara Sidle beside him. He always said to himself, ''if she was sleeping beside him, she wouldn''t be sleeping for long.'' but it was pretty hard to push that saying, seeing as he was tangled up with driving the vehicle.

Her hair lay across across her shoulder, making Nick want to lace his fingers through it, taking in her gorgeous scent. Her eyes lids sealed tight, allowing little light through to brighten up her chocolate brown eyes, giving off a twinkle of light. The way her eye brows tightened, showing she was dreaming of something. Nick''s heart got lifted up as he smiled when he heard Sara start to sleep talk. _No... no don''t_ Sara started, _Nick... please help me._ Realization spread across Nick. Sara was dreaming of him. He couldn''t even begin to count how many dreams he''s had of her. Sara continued, _Grissom, no... Grissom. Please come back!_

""No,"" Nick said quietly to himself, responding to Sara''s dream, ""Don''t come back Grissom. Leave, let me have a chance to be her hero."" 


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

4:00 am, and finally at their destination, Nick turned the Tahoe into the hotel parking lot. Sleep finally taking a tole on him, he decides to check in and get a good rest before starting the case and getting, if lucky, power naps in between DNA tests.

Nick looked over at Miss-Sleeping-Beauty. She looked to peaceful, gorgeous laying there. He didn't want to wake her up, but, of course, didn't want to just leave her there either.

"Sar," Nick whispered to her softly, "sweetie... we're here."

Sara didn't budge. Stubborn awake, stubborn asleep.

"Sar, come on. We're at the hotel."

Realizing Sara was probably deep in her dreams, and knowing how irritated it was when people woke him up from his amazing Sara-dreams, Nick decided to carry her into the hotel. Stepping out of his door and walking around to unbuckle Sara, he couldn't wait to have her in his arms. After the unbuckling-seatbelt task was done, he tucked one arm under Sara's legs and the other on her back. He gently moved her out of her seat and into his arms, closing the door with his hip. Sara seemed to cuddle closer to his chest, making Nick very tempted to kiss her glimmering lips.

He finally made it inside the hotel, Sara still sound asleep in his arms. He turned and saw a petite brunette behind the large front desk, clearly amused with the smile on her face.

Nick flashed a smile back, "Hello."

"Hi," the woman said, "do you... need a hand?"

Noticing the little joke tied in the question, Nick let out a small chuckle, "Um.. I think I got this," motioning his eyes to the angel in his arms, "but, I won't mind you getting a room out, Miss..."

"Amy Haulburg," the young woman said, smiling, "a suite for you and your wife..."

Nick's eyes bulleted up to the woman, "Wife? No, we're not together..."

Amy nodded, turning her face to the computer monitor and saying under her breath, "not yet."

The two words didn't go unnoticed by Nick, causing his face to lighten, smile to excel and mind to wonder.

"Ok, so do you want two rooms, one bed in each; or one room, two beds?" Amy asked, looking back up at Nick and the sleeping Sara.

Nick knew what he wanted. Heck, Amy knew what he wanted. He just didn't know what Sara would want. Should he take a chance?

"Um... what's... what's the cheapest?" Nick asked, knowing the answer already.

Amy smiled, "one room."

Nick looked down at Sara, "one room ok with you, Sar?" smiling, he turned his attention back to Amy, "could you show us there?"

Amy nodded, grabbing the room key-card and walking out from behind the desk, motioning for Nick to follow her to his room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Finally, letting Sara out of his embrace, he gently lied her down on one of the beds in the room. She looked so beautiful, lying there. How nick wished he could fall asleep next to her every night, feel her warm body flush against his bare skin, knowing that in the morning, he'll wake up to her by his side, giving her a kiss on the cheek to showing how he loves her. No matter what the case, no matter what the crime, he could always hug her and feel secure, safe.

Nick walked over to his bed and ripped off the covers. Laying the blanket on top of Sara, he tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After grabbing the bags from the car and finding another blanket, Nick finally decided to get some much needed sleep. Pulling his shirt over his head, he crawled into his bed, quickly looking over at Sara before tuning off his light and letting his dreams take him over.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Light peeked through the curtains of the hotel room. Turning over on her side, Sara saw that the clock said 7:00. How long had she been asleep?

Arms stretched, Sara looked over at the other bed, containing a shirtless Nicky. His tanned chest, sleeping muscles, dreaming eyes. Talk about a good morning.

_One room?_ Sara thought. At first, she thought they'd each get their own rooms. Guess Nick had other plans; not that she minded. Who wouldn't want to share a room with Nick Stokes? Waking up to him half naked every morning. Having the thought that he's changing in the next room. Dream come true really.

"Good morning," Nick said, smiling as he noticed Sara was staring at his chest.

Sara came out of her haze and looked up into Nick's brown eyes, "Good morning."

"Good sleep?" nick asked, completely aware of Sara checking out his arms.  
"Yeah. How long did I sleep for?" Sara asked, bring her eyes back up to his.

"Since... 12? I carried you in. Hope you don't mind that we share the same room. It was much cheaper," Nick replied, hoping Sara didn't see the little lie tucked in there.

"No, no," Sara quickly said, "You're fine.. I mean," Sara smiled, pink filling up her cheeks, "it's fine. Doesn't matter to me," she paused for a second, a smiled crossed her face, "you carried me in?"

Nick let a smile break out across his tired lips, "You looked so peaceful. Didn't want to wake you. Besides, if I can carry that body-bag," Nick said, motioning with his eyes toward Sara's suitcase, "I can easily carry you."

Sara smiled as she stood up and let out a snicker, "Well, thank you Mr. Stokes."

"Anytime Miss Sidle," Nick replied, letting his eyes wander all over her morning skin. The morning sun made her arms glow. He face lit up, smile and eyes. He wants her; he needs her... he loves her.

Sara laced her fingers through her hair, "Well, we should probably be getting ready. We should of been at the crime scene last night."

Nick stepped out from under the covers and walked toward Sara, "Yeah, we'll just say we had... car troubles. They'll believe us."

Sara nodded in agreement. Detectives could usually fall for any excuse the CSIs gave them. Funny the way that worked, they're not supposed to believe someone, mostly a suspect, without sufficient evidence. Sara turned around and practically ran into Nick's bare chest. His manly scent, soft skin. The idea of running her hands down his body was becoming quite tempting. Looking up into Nick's brown eyes, she suddenly had the state of mind to say something.

"Well," Sara said, swallowing and taking a deep breath as she bent down to grab some clothes from her bag, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Nick smiled. Fully naked Sara in the next room, "Not if I beat you there," Nick said, flashing a teasing smile before bursting toward the bathroom.

"Nick!" Sara yelled, running after him.

Before Nick could open the bathroom door, Sara pounced on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her legs around his waist. Laughing and tugging, she attempting to take him down but not succeeding.

"Sar!" Nick laughed, hands pressed against the door, "get off!"

"No!" Sara said, trying even harder to bring him to the ground.

"Sara..." Nick laughed even more, "you're not gonna be able to take me down. I'm stronger."

Sara ignored that as she made Nick move closer to her bed. As soon as they were close, she pushed Nick onto the bed, falling down on top of him afterward. Bodies flush against each other, they started to feel awkward, but Sara still feeling confident, "I get the bathroom first," she said, smile spreading across her face in victory.

Nick smiled, "Fine, you win."

Sara smiled as she ruffled her hands through Nick's hair. Moving her hands back to his chest, she pressed down on him and pushed herself off. Nick let out a chuckle. This was going to be an interesting few days. Hopefully they could wake up and do this every morning. 


	4. Chapter 4

-1"Stokes, Sidle, what the hell took you guys so long? This body is practically a mummy!" the detective said as Nick and Sara stepped out of their Tahoe. Grabbing their kits, they moved closer toward the frustrated detective.

Putting his field kit down, Nick politely extended his hand for a shake, "Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle."

"Mark Hensen" the detective replied, giving Nick a firm hand shake, clearly showing his anger from the grasp he had on his hand.

Smiling, Nick decided to whip out their secret weapon, "Sorry man, we couldn't help it. You know, driving all this way; got some car troubles." Sara smiled, mentally crossing her fingers as the detective listened to the lie.

"Ah," Hensen said as he moved his hand shake over to Sara, "car troubles… explains it. Well, you got here, that's all that matters." Sara and Nick smiled at each other. Hook line and sinker.

Motioning toward the taped off house, Hensen started with the basics, "Allison Grave. Fifteen. Found by her parents around 10:15; the call was made at 10:17," looking over at the two CSIs, Hensen could tell that all they wanted now was to look at the crime they had set before them, "go in. But I want to warn you, it's not the prettiest sight in the world."

Patting Hensen's shoulder, Nick led the way into the house. Cutting the tape, he stepped into the large crime scene. He literally felt his heart drop down to the floor as he saw the scene before him.

Allison Grave hung from her neck, topless. A knife mark engraved a line down her stomach. Blood dripping down, creating a blood pool under her dangling feet. The body had bruises all over, making it look like a fallen apple. Eyes shut, hair torn out, teeth broke. How could someone become so angry.

Nick froze as he took in the rest of the scene. Blood spattered all over the walls, the furniture trashed and ripped, the floor had multiple blood shoe prints, body hanging in the middle of it all. As Nick turned around, he saw the victim's family, eyes full of tears, just starring in disbelief at their once happy, alive family member. A blast of emotion hit Nick, bring tears to his eyes. Before the tears slipped, Sara came up behind him, putting a hand on his heavy shoulders.

"How can humans be so cruel?" Nick asked, still starring at the shattered family.

"I've stopped trying to answer that question. There's no excuse for killing someone." Sara replied, looking into Nick's broken eyes as he turned his head to look at her.

Nodding, Nick bent down and quickly grabbed his field kit. 100 swabs wouldn't be enough to collect the amount of blood scattered on the walls, floor and ceiling, but Nick just prayed that some of it would lead to a possible suspect.

Following Nick, her out kit in hand, Sara started to gather in the rest of the surroundings. Looking over at a blood covered picture, she could see the smiles of the family break through. Their once inviting and bright smiles, now cold and torn. How could someone bring so much heart-ache? As she edged closer to the hanging body, Sara noticed something on her lip; a cut. A deep slit parted the lip into two, the blood now dry.

"Someone not think regular piñata was fun? Thought of improvising?" Hensen said as he walked into the once silent crime scene.

Nick and Sara both looked back. Stranger things have happened in the city of Las Vegas, some just brought chills back from remembering.

Nick pointed to the topless girl, "And thought it'd be more fun with her naked?" You could heard the anger and frustration in Nick's voice. He knew how sick some people could get. He knew how dangerous people are, but it still seemed to amaze him every time a case like this popped up; which was thankfully not everyday.

Looking back, Sara could see tear marks stream down the girl's face. What pain she must of went through. Being hung, stripped, beaten, cut and left to die.

"Any witnesses?" Sara asked Hensen, eyes still glued to the vic.

Shaking his head, the detective replied, "No."

Sara's eyes went wide as she looked back, "None? Didn't the neighbours hear anything?"

Hensen's face went from calm to confused, "Oh, yeah… I haven't personally talked to them yet."

Hensen making a quick exit, nick shook his head as he looked over at Sara with his 'he's-a-dumb-ass" expression.

Sara looked over at Nick, "The neighbours must of heard something. This girl went through torture, and you're telling me no one heard?"

"I dunno Sara," Nick said, looking around, "maybe he… put something in her mouth, made her drink a drug…"

"Strangled her first, then took her for a ride?" Sara finished, noting the multiple rope bruising around her neck.

Nick started to image it, but the person he imaged in that state tore his heart.

_Sara, hanging helplessly from her neck, had tears filling her eyes. The killer was tall, manly, much stronger then her. Lust in his eyes, hate in his heart, he started to slowly rip away at Sara's shirt. Her screams and her yells going unheard as he started touching and feeling her all over. Her terrifying whimpers seemed to excite the killer, letting thrill trigger off all through his whole body. Being the fighter that she is, she fought back, trying to her hardest to make him back off. Her attempts failing miserably as she started to feel the burn of loss of air grow tighter and harder in her throat and lungs. Not feeling him on her anymore, Sara starts to feel relieved, until she feels a blow hit her in the back off the head, causing her to blank out for a few seconds. The hits become harder, more violent as time goes on. Not able to bare it much longer, Sara releases the tears in her eyes. Allowing them to stream down her face, catching some of the dripping blood. Screams of pain and yells of terror creaked out her mouth before she feels the metal blade come in contact with her lip. Feeling the blade slice through her lips and the warm sensation of blood linger down and in her mouth, Sara takes her last breath and cries out a plead for freedom._

"Nick," Sara said for the second time, bringing Nick out of his imagination, "you ok?"

Starring at Sara, Nick couldn't help but feel a pain in his heart start to form. He'd never let that happen to her. No one would ever touch her or make her feel any pain. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing her in such terror.

"Yeah," nick said, flashing Sara a forced smile, "I'm fine. Just… don't understand."

Sara's eyes locked on Nick as she grabbed her camera, "I don't think we could ever understand. Even though we are scientists." Giving Nick a smile back, Sara took a few steps closer toward the body, "Let's get started…"

Stepping up beside Sara, Nick added, "So we can finish." 


	5. Chapter 5

-1They found her. His crying rag doll, his pleading piñata. She was so perfect. A woman that excited his whole body, causing him to want her even more. Every whimper and cry made him feel even more victorious when he went in for the final kill. Her struggles and tries, failing miserably, making feel on top of the world. The feel of her warm blood on his hands. They found his number one. Now only one question remained; who's next?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ease her down slowly, Dave." Nick said, getting ready to cut the rope in the appropriate location.

"Yeah… I've done this many times before," Super Dave, as everyone called him, was an excellent assistant coroner. The way some people thought they could out smart forensic science made him laugh every time. Every case was a new adventure to him, and a new story to tell his wife.

Nick smiled, "Just making sure there, Super Dave." Slowly slicing the rope, David was read with his hands and the cart.

The body slowly fell, allowing Dave to catch it and slowly rest it on the awaiting cart, "See." Smiling, Dave looked up at Nick.

Nick couldn't help but smile back at Dave's sudden burst of pride, "you're a real pro."

As Dave and Miss Grave strolled out of the room, Sara walked in, bags in her hands.

"Got her down. Nice. Did you bag the rope?" questioned Sara.

Shaking his head, Nick answered, "No, just about to. What do you have?"

Holding up the first bag, Sara looked over at it, "Some rope from the garage. Could be the same kind our killer used to hang her with."

Nick nodded, understanding where she was coming from, "Showing that the killer might not of brought his own. Had to work with what he had on the spot."

Sara nodded, allowing silence to spread across the room, each zoned out into their own little worlds. The smell of dried blood was all over the room. The look of terror was visible in every corner. The feel of death still creating an unwelcoming presence in the room.

Sara couldn't contain the question she had bouncing around her head as the mood grew stronger, "Why did he cut her torso open?"

Nick's eyes moved down to look at Sara's confused face. Nothing triggered off in his mind as a possibility. Shrugging, Nick started down the ladder.

"That's what I've come up with; nothing." Placing the first bag down, Sara held up the second one, "but this might tell us who."

Nick's breath came up short as he looked into the plastic evidence bag; a steak knife. The blade covered in blood, was sharper then a piranha's tooth. The wooden handle, containing a very small, but very important, bloody fingerprint.

"Think it'll help?" Sara asked, curling her lips, hiding the smile that was forming behind it.

Eyes still wide, Nick's imagination started to kick in again.

_Sara started screaming as she felt the sharp blade dig into her partly tanned skin. Satisfaction settled on the killers face. Tears welding up, the pain washing all over her body, making the burn from the rope not the only thing killing her. Helpless and terrorized, the killer feels victorious. Throwing the knife to the side, unaware of the trace he left behind, he swiftly makes his way out of the house and off into hiding _

"Why would he leave it here?" Sara said, not exactly requesting an answer, "Didn't he know we'd track it?"

Turning toward Sara, the knife in her hand, Nick's hard started to ache. Why was he imagining this? Why did she have this spell on him? The spell of him being worried, terrorized, and anxious to see her? His eyes drifted over her model-like body. Black t-shirt and blue jeans couldn't of looked sexier. Her brown eyes and hair lightening up her face, making it glow with every movement.

"I guess… I'll go to the lab here and find some lab rats to process this stuff." Sara said, starting to collect the evidence they have, "hopefully we'll get something to smile about."

Putting the fallen piece of rope into the bag, Nick only wished for the best. With cases like these, any and every piece of evidence counted as a piece of gold.

Time was of the essence. They already wasted precious moments at the beginning of the crime, which are the most important. Shaking the worries away, Nick persuaded forward, processing the rest of the scene and pushing his thoughts and worries to the side.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Timing's a key part to any challenge. When to start; when to stop. When to change your game; when to keep it. How long you take on each part. Only experience can tell you the answers.

Shrieks escaped from her torn lips as he started on the curve. She couldn't do anything, only hang there and hope he'd kill her right then and there. But what excitement would that be? The thrill of a game like this was to experiment, see what you liked best. Where you like it, and whom you liked to do it to.

Throwing the knife to the side, print present, he slowly looked around the room. Saying his final goodbye to his number 2.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"This is their lab?" Nick whispered humorously as he stepped into the garage-sized lab, receiving a hard poke in the hip from Sara. Smiling over at her, Nick could tell she was thinking the same thing, but was, of course, to polite to say so.

Sara quickly directed Nick into the nearby room where she had all the present evidence set up from swabs to rope. It was all there.

"So," Nick said, sitting on a stool next to Sara's, "what do we got?"

Grabbing the first piece of evidence in front of her, Sara lifted it up, "The rope. Found DNA at both ends. The end where Allison Grave was hung, is Allison Grave's DNA, but the DNA on the other came back blank. No matches in CODs."

Grabbing the sheet from Sara's hands, Nick quickly glace over it, letting out an annoyed sign at the end, "Figures."

Sara smiled, "But, it the rope does match the rope we found in the Grave's house. Two ropes.."

"one in the same..." Nick finished, smiling at Sara with his dazzling smile.

Grabbing the second sheet beside her, Sara read it out loud, "All the blood in the room is a match to Allison Grave.."

Letting out a frustrated groan, Nick looked over at Sara, "so we processed that all for nothing?"

Smiling Sara nodded, "But, there is good news."

Nick's face lite up, "Go on.."

"The blood that the finger print was made out of didn't match our vic. Came back blank, but it's male."

Grabbing the sheet Nick stood up, Sara following. This was a lead, well as close as you can get to a lead in this kind of situation.

Pushing the department doors open, Sara felt the breeze cross over her face. Fall was defiantly her favourite season. Looking over at Nick, she could tell he was starting to get lost in the case. The amount of pain one human can inflict on another made her scared. She was still trying to forget her childhood horror, but it seems for follow her wherever she goes.

Looking over at Nick, Sara could tell he was already getting tired. Taking 11 hours to processing a small room wasn't exactly their favourite part of the job.

Just before Sara and Nick could say anything, they heard a partly familiar voice echo from behind them.

"Stokes! Sidle!" Hensen said as he burst through the doors, "get your field kits."

Looking at one another, they started to get confused, "Why?" Sara asked.

Sliding on his hat, the detective looked at them, "because we got a number 2." 


End file.
